


It Is A Step In Progress:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Risky Business: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Children, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Daughters, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurity, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is slowly recovering his experience with Wo Fat, Danny has a surprise for him, Will he like it ?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Risky Business" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Dream:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve is slowly recovering his experience with Wo Fat, Danny has a surprise for him, Will he like it ?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "Risky Business" series, Read my others with my compliments, & Enjoy!!!!*

*Summary: Steve is slowly recovering his experience with Wo Fat, Danny has a surprise for him, Will he like it ?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Risky Business" series, Read my others with my compliments, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not able to sleep, He went down to the chairs on his beach property, & he sat down in a slump, & looked at the ocean, & it seemed to relax him a little bit. Then He found himself falling asleep, & dreaming of something pleasant for a change.

 

_The Dream:_

_Steve was sitting in his chair, & he watched his husband coming out of the water, looking like a god, Water was clinging to all of the right places, The Navy Seal was speechless, as the blond was making his way towards him. "Oh, God !", he exclaimed. Danny roughly spread his legs apart, & straddled him. He kissed him everywhere that he could reach, & he had fun with his nipples, & he worked his way down with his lethal lips._

_"Yes, Fuck, Danny !", Steve exclaimed, as he was being suctioned by his lover's lips, & the blond began to hum along the underside of his clock, Steve rolled his eyes in the back of his head, & threw his head back against the chair in ecstasy, & enjoyed the sensation, that Danny was creating, & he came down his throat, & wouldn't stop._

_End of Dream_

 

Steve woke up & found Danny waggling his eyebrows, & then with a growl, He ripped off his shorts, & the seal relaxed, & just let Danny take charge, & then he whipped his shirt off, & Danny stripped his clothes off, & they made love on the beach, When they were done & spent, Steve snuggled against him, & then fell asleep. Danny smiled, & kissed the top of his lover's head, & joined him in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter One: Concerns:

It was dawn when Steve awoke & he realized that he slept on the beach, he smiled, as he also realized that he has his arms full of Danny, & he nuzzled his neck, The Blond woke up with a groan, & smiled, & said, "Good Morning, Love", as he turned to face the Seal, & asked with concern, "Did you sleep good ?", Steve smiled, & nodded vigorously, "Yes, I did, In a long time, Last night was amazing, You **_were_** amazing, Thank you", The Blond said with a smile, "You don't have to thank me for loving you",  & they snuggled together, so they can watch the sunrise.

 

When it was done, Steve said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "How about we share a shower ?, Then start on the day's chores before we meet everyone at the beach, Grace spent the night at their teammate's Officer Kono Kalakaua & her boyfriend Adam Noshimuri's house, & the men were both missing her like crazy. So they were actually itching to get started, & they want to not miss their little girl's solo surfing debut. Danny said, "Sound good to me", They got their clothes together, & headed for the outdoor shower, & they dried themselves off, & headed inside, so they can really clean themselves off of sand, & other particles that are stuck to their body.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was making breakfast, while her lover, Adam Noshimuri was making the picnic, that they were in charge of bringing, Grace Williams had a serious expression on her face, & Adam noticed it, & asked, "Gracie, Sweeheart, What's wrong ?", The Little Girl knew that she couldn't lie to them, "I am worried about Daddy, Will he be okay ?", Adam said with a smile, "Your daddy is one of the toughest guys that I know of, He will be fine, Especially with your Danno at his side", Kono concurred with what her man just said, "Yeah, Honey, Danno **_will_** definitely take good care of your daddy, I am sure of it", The Matter was dropped, & the three of them ate their breakfast.

 

Mary-Ann McGarrett picked up Captain Lou Grover, & he greeted her with a kiss, & tickled Joan's feet, which made her giggle out loud, As they were making their way to the beach, Mary said, "I want to thank you for being a great friend to my brother, I know that he could be a pain in the ass", The Former SWAT Commander chuckled at that, & said, "Well, At first, I did not help matters, But I am glad we put our differences away, & became friends, You are lucky, Your brother is a great man", That made the youngest McGarrett smile all the way to the beach, & thought to herself, **"I am lucky, Don't I know it"** , & the rest of their ride was made in silence.

 

Danny & Steve were making slow & passionate love, There were moans & groans being heard, Then it got the Five-O Commander so hot & bothered, that he turned his lover around, & plunged into him. "Oh, God, Yes !", he exclaimed, & let the sensations that Steve was doing to him, wash over him, like the water. Then Steve realized what he did, & got the hell out of the stall, Danny sighed, & thought to himself, **"I got to talk to Steve about this"** , He followed his lover into the bedroom, to get ready for the beach.

 

Everyone gathered at their favorite spot, Steve & Danny were happy to greet their child, & the fun began, For once, there was no worries, & interruptions. Steve was playing with Grace, swinging her around, & kicking up the water around him. It was a relief, that everyone was hearing Steve laughing, & enjoying himself. They decided to drop it, & talk later, when the Commander is distracted by energized personality of Grace.

 

The chance came, Steve & Grace were enjoying the sunset, while the others were watching from not too far away. "Is the Bossman okay, Danny ?", Kono asked, The Loudmouth Detective sighed, & said honestly, "I don't know, Sweetheart", & filled them in on what happened in the shower, Adam said, "Well, That is to be expected". Leilani said agreeing, "Yeah, With all the hell that he went through, Don't push him to talk, Let him come to you", Mary-Ann said sadly, "I hate to see my brother like this", Lou said soothingly, "It will be okay, It will be", The Lieutenant said with a growl, "I wish that bastard was alive again, So I can kill him", Danny nodded, & said, "Me too", as they heard Steve & Grace chuckled, as he pointed to the stars, as the sky darken. They relaxed, before they headed home.


	3. Chapter Two: Surprises:

Danny waking up, & feeling good for the first time in awhile, He knew that his lover is exhausted from all of the fun, from the night before, He was sleeping peacefully, which relieved Danny so much, cause he knew that nightmares were causing hell for his partner, & lover. The Blond smiled, & chuckled to himself, He thought to himself, as he made his way to his lover, **"This is a crazy life, _But_ , It's my crazy life"**, He leaned over & kissed his lover gently on those tempting lips, Steve woke up with a smile on his face, Danny said, "Baby, I have to go somewhere for a couple of hours, It's a surprise for you & Gracie, Mind keeping her occupied for me, While I am out ?", The Navy Seal said without hesitation, "She can hang out with me anytime" Danny thanked him, & they shared one more kiss, then he hurried out to do his secret errand, & leaving Steve to get some more rest, before he gets Grace up, & starts the day.

 

On the plane ride to Honolulu, that Clara & Edward "Eddie" Williams took without any problems, or hesitation on their part, They knew from Danny, just that their son-in-law, & the ohana needs them, She had concern on her face, "Oh, Baby, What's up ?", The Elderly Man asked his beautiful wife. She said, "I hope that Steven is feeling a little bit better, I mean, From what Danny told us, He is going through hell", He sighed, & said, "Yeah, He must be, But he won't be for much longer, Cause we are gonna make sure that he is okay, & we will heal too in the process"....He kissed his wife on the top of his head, & said, "It **_will_** be fine, Trust me", The Golden-Haired Beauty nodded to her husband,  & laid relaxed, as she tried to take a nap, while he kept his mind on the scenery, as he looked out the window.

 

Meanwhile, Lou, Chin, & Kono were at **_Kamekona's_** , they were enjoying a well deserve time off, Kamekona was bringing over their usual shaved ice order, & he said being concerned, "How is McG doing ?", Kono said, "Not well, But he is handling everything well as could be expected", Chin said, "I think the mere mention of his father, It will break him eventually", Lou said, "i know that he is undestructable, But can't he let us take care of him ?", The Others looked at the former SWAT Commader, like he was crazy. "This is McGarrett that you are talking about", The Shrimp/Shaved Ice Owner said simply, Lou nodded, & said, "Good point, Very good point", Kamekona left them alone & they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, & then they got ready afterwards for a day of fun, Lou decided to beg off, cause he wants to make sure that everything that had to do with Steve's kidnapping is handled right, After their time of fun, They went home, & relaxed a bit with their better halves, before the night plans happen.

 

Danny smiled, as he spotted his parents coming out with their bags, & Clara was the first one to reach her baby boy, & said, "God, I missed you, Daniel", They hugged, & it felt good to have that connection, The Blond Detective smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Mama", Then he & his father bear hugged each other, & he said, "I am so very glad to see you, Danny, Oh, I can't wait to spend this time with you", Danny said smiling biggger, "Me too, Pop, I am just sorry that the girls couldn't make this trip", Clara said, "Us too", Eddie said, "Let's get home to Grace & Steve, I can't wait to surprise them, Danny said, smiling, "What are we waiting for ?, Let's go", He helped his parents with their bags, & headed for the camaro, In a matter of minutes, They were on their way back to the house.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Grace were having fun playing in the water, after they had their breakfast, Mary came by with Joan, & the baby exclaimed, "teeeve!!!!", as she happily spotted her uncle coming out of the water, "Hey, Guys, What are you doing here ?", The Youngest McGarrett said, "We are to visit our two favorite people in the world", Grace came up to them, & she hugged her aunt, & cousin, "Auntie Mary, I missed you & Joanie, Are you staying for awhile ?", Mary said, "Yep, I brought lunch", The Little Girl was so excited, They continued their fun, til it was time to go in, & wash up, Also to relax for awhile. Before long, Danny had returned, & he indicated to them all, that he had surprise for them, They looked past them, & were shocked to be staring at the smiling faces of Danny's parents.

 

"Nana, Pop, What are you doing here ?", Grace asked, as she gave each of them a big hug, "We wanted to spend some time with you guys, Plus, Pop had some vacation time saved up, So here we are", Eddie said, "Is that cool ?", Mary-Ann said, "Definitely", as she greeted them with a kiss & hug. Steve concurred with what his sister just said, "You are always welcome here anytime", The Elderly Williams introduced them to a sleeping Joan, & Steve got them settled in the additional apartment, that they had added on after they got back from their honeymoon. While the baby continues to nap, Danny said, "I think that we should have the others come over", Steve nodded, & went to make the call, as he was leaving, he said, "I will just tell them that we have a surprise for them", Leaving everyone in the living room to catch up, & update each other on what's going in their lives.

 

They had the house cleaned up in no time flat, Dinner was prepared, & the table was set, Lou, Kono, Chin, Leilani, & Adam all came on time, They relaxed for a minute, Danny asked with a sly smile, "Are you ready for your surprise ?", they nodded, & the Five-O Commander said to his daughter, "Wanna do the honors, Shortcakes ?", she nodded happily, "Yes", she said, & she went to the door, & gave a light whistle, & said, "Hey, Surprise, You can come out now", Eddie & Clara came in, & they exchanged their greetings once again, & they had a wonderful evening together as a family, Danny still snuck worried glances at his husband, the others caught it, Cause they are worried too, They are hoping that Eddie & Clara's visit will fix what has happened, & to make Steve feel better, They are not an ohana without their super seal.


	4. Chapter Three: I Don't Want To Talk About It:

It was another wonderful day at the beach, Eddie & Clara were getting into the true spirit of Hawaii, Danny could not but smile, when he saw his parents being happy together. He sighed, & thought sadly to himself, **"I wish Matty was here to enjoy this with us"** , The Blond was brought back from his thoughts, & saw Steve smiling & waved at him to come in the water with him.

 

After awhile, Eddie joined Danny on the lanai, They smiled, as they watched Steve & Grace show Clara the best spots on the beach, to find the perfect shells, They were all laughing. Danny just smirked, cause he knew that his mother could bring anyone out of their depression, He was so very glad that his parents were here. Eddie saw his son, & the way that he was looking at the commander. He said, "You look very happy, Son", Danny smiled, & said, "I am, Pop, I am **_very_** happy", Then his expression turned serious.

 

"It's Steve, Dad, I mean he hardly said a word, since we rescued him from that bastard, He is rarely sleeping, & he always makes sure that I am in the vicinity, or close enough to him, So he doesn't panic, I wish he would talk to me, If not me, Then someone, I am telling you, Pop, I am this close of losing him forever", as he indicated with his thumb & pointer finger separated by an inch apart. Eddie felt for his oldest boy, "Son, Do you love him ?", Danny looked at his father like he was crazy, "Of course, I love him", The Elder Williams said, "Then fight for your marriage, Fight for him, & don't let anyone stand in your way", Danny knew that his father was right.

 

Later that night, Danny was woken up by Steve's anguished cries from his nightly nightmares, When he came to, Danny asked concerned, "Are you okay ?", Steve said, as he got comfortable, "Yeah", He turned on his side, feeling ashamed, & embarrassed, The Blond said, "Wanna talk about it ?". "No", The Seal said, & his tears fell, til he fell asleep. Danny decided to leave it for now.

 

A couple days later, Steve was feeling those tight feelings, like he did, when he was being held captive. He didn't not know how to deal with it, Plus Danny was looking so great. Kono, Lou, & Chin were worried,,But they knew that Danny could handle it. Steve said, "Danno, Can we talk in private ?", He led him to the Men's Restroom, & locked, So, They can have some alone time, Steve surged his lips against his husband's.

 

Danny was wondering what the he'll is going through his lover's mind at the moment, as they were kissing passionately. Their moans, & groans could be heard, "I need you, Danny, I need to taste & love you", The Seal was practically begging, He got his dress pants down, & tore the matching shirt off, careful of the buttons. Steve got on his knees, & serviced him right then & there, The Loudmouth Detective was making babbling sounds, as a response. "God, I love you too, Baby", Danny moaned out. They ended up making love.

 

They were holding each other, At least, Steve could relax, when they were getting dressed, Danny decided to bring up what is bothering his hunky lover. "Steve ?", The Former New Jersey Native said. Steve said with a sigh, "I don't want to talk about it, Danno, Sorry for acting like a wildman", Danny said, "It's okay", He blushed, & his ears turned a shade of pink, added, "I kind of like it", They fixed themselves up, & headed back to the others, & work the current case, that they have.


	5. Chapter Four: Evening At Home:

 

It was a quiet evening at home, Grace, Leilani, Adam & the team took Danny's parents to a luau that night, cause they never had been to one before, Also they wanted to give Danny & Steve some time alone to deal with their issues, & it would be better if Grace wasn't there, When they got home after that long day, Steve did not say a word, & went straight upstairs to take a shower, The Blond did not know what to do. He called Mary-Ann, & hopes that she can shed some iight on what makes her brother tick, He knew that she would be coming home from a Mommy & Me class with Joan, so he woudl just wait.

 

In the meantime, Steve decided to forego his three minute shower, & let the water cascade over his body, He was feeling the stress of the last week, & the tears just fell, as he was reliving the moments, **"Why do I feel so bad, & let it get to me ?"**, The Seal thought sadly to himself, He just let the emotions go, but then he rein them in, The Five-O Commander did not want to Danny to see him like this, He always wants his lover to remember as strong, But at that particular moment, He did not feel strong, & just want to hide anywhere, so he could avoid the nightmares. He took a deep breath, & composed himself, Then he got out, & dried himself off, & changed into his lounge/sleepwear, He headed downstairs, where he knew that Danny was waiting, & also ready to ask him some questions, but he was not ready for it.

 

At the luau, Eddie & Clara knew that something was up with Steve, Just by looking at the faces of their ohana, "What's wrong, Guys ?", Eddie asked, Kono said, "I think that Steve is avoiding his problems", & Leilani said, "We don't know what to do about it",  Chin said with a frustrated sigh, "We don't what to do", Adam added, "It's driving us nuts", Lou said, "We never saw that weak before, & it scares us", The Elderly Williams did not how bad it had gotten. Eddie said simply, "Just be there for him, Be supportive", Clara said, "Danny will let you know what he need", They agreed to let it go for now, Grace pointed to the dessert table, & said, "Nana, Pop, They brought out some yummy desserts, Can we get some ?", "I don't see why not, Baby, We better go & get the best ones, Before everyone else takes them all", Clara said smiling, "Yeah, Let's do it", everyone else agreed, & they put forced smiles on their faces, as they all headed over to the desserts.

 

Mary said over the line, **_"I don't know what to tell you, Danny, He doesn't want to burden you with his problems, & doesn't want to appear weak to you"_**, Danny said, "That is crazy, He is the strongest guy that I know of, He is also my super seal, that I fell in love with, & married", **_"I know, I know, Just reassure him that, & keep doing what you are doing, I love you, Danno"_**, Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Sistah", He hung up, as he heard his lover come down the stairs, He will not pressure him into talking, He wants Steve to be able to trust him. He smiled, & said, "How about we watch the game over some heated lasgana ?", Steve could not resist that smile, & smiled one of his own, saying, "It sounds perfect, Danno",  The Blond took a quick shower, & heated up their dinner, Then they sat down, & enjoyed the game.

 

It was the pefect way to end the evening, the luau was so much fun, Grace fell asleep after having her dessert, Eddie had her in his arms, & said, "Thank you, It was a great evening", His wife agreed, & said, "When you guys come with Steven & Daniel, Dinner is on us", Chin smiled, & said, "Sounds good to me", Leilani said, "We will love to visit you in New Jersey", Lou said, "Danny told us that you make some great meatballs, We **_will_** definitely be there with bells on", Adam  & Kono said in unison, "Count us in", That made Eddie & Clara very happy. The Team, Adam, & Leilani kissed Grace "goodnight", & everyone went into their own cars, & headed to their homes for the night, & continued the relax feeling for awhile.

 

The tension had been lifted for a bit, & Steve & Danny relaxed around each other, only if it's temporary, They watched the game, Steve laid his head in his lover's lap, Danny carted his fingers through his hair, Steve purred with contentment. He soon fell asleep, as a movie on tv had just started, Danny whispered into his ear, "It's okay, Baby, I am right here, I love you, Now just rest", That's all it took for the seal let his eyes close, & drifted off to sleep, His husband continued to let his fingers play through his hair, as he watched the movie, &  began to relax too, as he waited for his parents, & Grace to come home from the luau, It was a perfect evening at home.

 

Eddie & Clara came through the door with Grace, They saw that Steve had fallen asleep in  Danny's lap, The Blond signaled them to be quiet, & they understood, They smiled, cause it was nice to see Steve let his guard down, & just relax, when it is needed. They silently took their granddaughter upstairs to get her ready for bed. Danny laid back, & made sure that Steve & himself were comfortable, & the blond just joined his partner in a peaceful slumber, & for once, no nightmares had came.


	6. Chapter Five: Is It Real ?:

It was a couple days later at work, Steve was having those insecure feelings, & he decided to do something about it. His blond lover was looking edible, & ready to be taken. The Seal was just gonna wait for the perfect time, so he could make his move on him, He has no idea, that Danny wants him to do it so badly. The Blond always wanted to be taken by his hot boyfriend at the office.

 

Steve came up to him, & was teasing him, by rubbing his hands all over his supple ass, which made Danny moan out in response, "Mmmm, You smell so good, Danno", as he inhaled his lover's intoxicating scent, He sucked & nipped on a,spot of his neck, that he knew would drive his lover wild, "Can I be inside of you, huh ?, Can I fuck you wildly, & passionately, **_Baby_** ?", he asked whispering seductively, as he stroked his lover's erection through his clothed prison. Danny was on the edge,  & he was afraid of losing the battle.

 

Danny nodded, & said, "Yes, Yes, Please fuck me", The Seal made quick work of his clothes, & then stripped off his own. Steve gently thrusted into him at first, & then worked himself into a rhythm, & then pounded into him, making sure that the loudmouth detective feels it every time, that he sits down. Steve growled out in a commanding tone, "Are you ready for me, Danno?", Danny tilted his head back, so he could see Steve, "Hell yeah !", he exclaimed, Steve just gave him a scorching kiss, & they continued to fuck each other mercilessly.

 

"God, Danno, You feel so good!", The Five-O Commander exclaimed, as he was working himself back into the rhythm, that he had before. The Blond moaned out, "You too, Babe, you too", & he matched him thrust for thrust. They wouldn't let up on each other, & they were trying to bring the otger to their knees. The Couple were working up sweat, & aren't ready to surrender yet, cause they want to have the upper hand.

 

They finally were becoming spent, & tired, Steve kissed him with all that he had, & the blond responded back with equal force, which made the seal feel a little bit better, but not quite reassured yet. They held each other for awhile longer, Then Danny being the smartass, saying with a smirk, "I think you broke me", Steve looked at him, like he was crazy. "I _broke_ you ?, I think it's the other way around, You broke me, Love",  & he smiled his trademark grin at him. Danny said mock angrily, "That's it, Now it's on", & they wrestled around, & had round two.

 

They just held each other after they were spent once again, & Steve held tighter than ever to his husband. He let out the emotions of what had been bothering him out. "Steve ?", Danny asked full of concern. The Seal didn't say a word at first, & then he composed himself, & said, "I am fine, Danno, Let's get dressed, & head for home", Danny nodded, & did not argue, They got dressed, & got their things together, left the HQ, & headed for home. Danny knew, that one way or another, they were gonna hash it out, cause they got to figure out if their love is real, so they can fight for it.

 

When they got home, they showered separately, & did not say anything to each other, as they were making their dinner together, When they sat down to eat, The Blond urged his lover to talk. "Come on, Babe, Talk to me, You can tell me anything, You know that, Don't you ?", Steve didn't make eye contact with him, & said, as he was stirring his soup, "I don't want to talk about it now, Danno, Please don't make me". Danny decided that before that his parents leave, They were gonna have it out, But for now, they were gonna focus on each other, & try to salvage their evening.


	7. Chapter Six: Confronting The Pain Head On: Last Part & Epilogue:

Before the Five-O Ohana even knew it, It was time for Eddie & Clara to leave, & head back to New Jersey. Everyone pitched in, even Kamekona, & threw them a party. Everything was going great, til Danny carried out his plan to get his husband to talk about his problems, & feelings, when the blond saw Steve trembling like a leaf in the kitchen. He couldn't help it, & asked, "Steve, What is the matter ?", as he waited for a response.

 

"Nothing", Steve said, as he gave an unconvincing smile, Danny immediately did not buy it, & said, "You are lying to me, & to yourself", The Seal was starting to feel pissed off, & said, "Back off, Daniel, I am warning you", The Loudmouth Detective decided to use a different tactic, & went straight for the jugular, without hesitation. "Why are you mourning a man, who didn't give a damn about you ?, He was nothing, but a weak son of a bitch", That set the Five-O Commander off.

 

"SHUT UP !!!", Steve exploded, & backhanded him into the kitchen pantry, Everyone came in, & was shocked to see Steve looking wild, & Danny was on the floor with a busted up lip, & a bruised cheek, Danny said, "Steve...", but Steve ran outside to the ocean, the only pkace, where he felt safe, ever since he came home to Hawaii. Grace was crying, Kono, Leilani, & Clara were comforting her, while the men & Mary-Ann were discussing this, Adam, & Lou asked in unison, "Should we go after him ?", Eddie, Kamekona, & Chin said in unison, "Yeah, Should we ?", Danny & Mary-Ann both said this in response.

 

"No, Let him be", The Detective said, Mary-Ann nodded in agreement, & said, "Danny is right, Me & him will go & see that Steve will be all right", Once, Everyone had calmed down, Grace, Leilani, Clara, & Kono all played poker, while the men relaxed, Mary went to check on Joan, Then she, & Danny watched Steve through the lanai windows. The Seal, in the meantime, was calming himself down, as he sadly thought this to himself.

 

 **"I am losing my mind"** , & he sobbed out loud for everything that he went through in the past 4 years, Suddenly, He felt of familiar arms wrapped around him, & he moaned out in disbelief, that his lover still wanted to touch him, after what he did to him. Danny said soothingly, "It's okay, Babe, It's okay to cry for your dad". His own tears were added to the mix. Mary said, as she kissed his temple, "He loved us, & would've been proud of what we accomplished", She joined in comforting Steve, & they stayed like that for awhile.

 

Steve composed himself, & made apologies to his lover & begged the blond not to leave him, Danny stopped him, & told him all is forgiven, They shared a kiss, which Mary was happy to see, & they all walked inside together. Eddie urged the seal to into a hug, & chanting over, & over, _"It's gonna be okay, Son, It's gonna be okay"_ , Then Clara brought over to the couch, & him lay his head in her lap. The rest of the evening went better, & the next day, the ohana went to see the elderly couple off at the airport. They made Steve promise to call them, if he needed anything.

 

Kamekona had to get back to his stand, he told Steve to call him, & he promised that he would. "See ya, Brah", & left. Later that night, Grace snuggled into her father's arms, & fell right to sleep. He said to his love ones, "You are the best", Chin & Lou said in unison with a smile, "Takes one to know one", Adam agreed, saying, "You are always there for us, Now it's our turn", Leilani & Kono also said in unison, "We love you, Steve", Mary-Ann said, "Never forget that", That made the Commander feel so good, that he smiled, as a response.

 

Steve & Danny made love that night after everyone went home, The Navy Seal loved being a sex prisoner, cause he knew that this type of torture was real, & pure. Danny was just happy to get his man back, & the fight had been worth _**every**_ effort,  & they do something to honor Matt & John McGarrett's memories. Steve also decided to see a shrink, He knew he wouldn't be cured instantly, but it is a right step in progress.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
